comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-11-25 - A Troll Among Us
Leah rubs her eyes. Sore and tired, she yawns and leans away from her computer to crack her back. The sound of a pop and the ensuing sigh is loud enough to be heard from the doorway, as Leah's music is usually kept very low. Then she leans her cheek on her right shoulder, closes one eye, and clicks her mouse some more. On Leah's screen is an email program. Fairly normal, but she pays for a good server so she's got nearly unlimited email capacity. Which she needs, given that she's gone through over a hundred and hasn't moved the scroll bar noticeably yet. "Wonder if you can hire someone to read your email for you." Kara Zor-El comes out of her bedroom. Sure, Supergirl didn't need to sleep, but that didn't mean she didn't like to. She walks over in her oversized Batman shirt, one side off the shoulder, which she pulls back up and leans over Leah's shoulder to look at the screen. "Please don't tell me you've been up all night? It's 8am and you're still in front of this thing." She leans over further, peering at the emails. "What ARE you doing anyway?" Leah answers the questions with a yawn. At least at first, then she waves her mouse hand (still holding the mouse) at the screen. "I caught a couple hours," she says, then turns and gives Kara a smile. Tired, but still happy to have some company. "Working, believe it or not. If I don't keep caught up on this...." another yawn interrupts. Then Leah slides her chair back so Kara can see better. "This is how I get my convention invitations. Which is how I get my income, mostly. Job offers, all that stuff. But my GOD that podcast made it harder. Look at this. Penis picture, marriage invitation, increase my income with hooked on phonix, marriage invitation, that one's for you. There's thousands of these things." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Need any help going through the emails and finding the ... really? See this is why I don't have email. Last time I tried to make one it got flooded in the first few minutes with people doing that." Kara sits down in the air next to you. "Need any help sorting out the email? We might have the next Mr. Callahan in here." "A-yep, I'd totally make him take my name too," Leah says as she puts her hands behind her head and leans back. "Dive in, I'll be here a week. I was starting to look into filters, but I hate using those. If someone writes me, they deserve to at least have their effort be looked at. Until NOW, I mean. It's beyond me at this point, life of its own." She rolls out of the way, and hooks the spare chair with a foot to give Kara a place to park her shapely batman-clad butt. Kara Zor-El floats down to sit on the chair instead of midair. She scoots over closer. "Okay, just letting you know I can only read as fast as the computer will let me. Sort of limited by the CPU speed." She looks at Leah. "Ooh, want me to speed the computer up? I learned from Vic how to overclock earth computers." Leah yawns and sprawls a little, shrugging amusedly. "Hon, you can do anything you want as long as you make a backup first. And have sufficient cooling systems. Because while I do know computers, I do not know how to fix the hardware." She muses at the thought of actually being able to play modern games on her old thing, it's over a year old after all. That's like fifty in computer years. "Vic, that some guy from the university?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Cool, I can set something up. I mean it won't be like the Bat computer or anything but still..." She looks over at Leah. "Oh... sorry ... Vic is... well that's Cyborg's name. He doesnt really do the secret identity thing so he doesnt mind me using his real name." Leah requires a moment to process. It comes across more as closing her eyes and having a five second nap-type-thing, but we all know that she's actually thinking really hard. "Mmm. I need a coffee. You want anything? I hear it's appropriate to bribe your tech girl." She gets up and kisses Kara on the cheek, then heads for the kitchen. "Vic, sounds dreamy. I like a man who stays hard." Okay, definitely overtired. She's not normally that...blunt. Kara Zor-El smiles. "He's really nice actually. I mean... if you don't mind the cyborg thing, I could maybe introduce you to him? Datey-type thing? Leah calls out, "Sounds like fun," as she gets to the kitchen and pours coffee. Reappearing in the doorway, she says, "You done yet?" with warmth in her tone. More teasing than anything, though she fully expects Kara to not waste time. This is Kara after all, the girl who rewrote Windows from scratch because she was bored. Kara Zor-El is just whirring through the emails as fast as the computer will allow. For most people it would be a blur. A few times Kara needs to stop to give the computer time to catch up with what she pressed on the keyboard. "Almost! Like I said... need to keep stopping for the computer! Unless you wanted me to overclock it first! I could just go quickly to the Titans Tower and get the hardware from Vic?" Leah chuckles as she looks in, sipping her coffee. Just sipping; she doesn't want to get addicted. "Like I said, whatever makes you happy hon. Let me know if anything interesting pops up, or if I got any donations to the Leah Needs A Million Dollars retirement fund." Which totally doesn't exist, but she isn't ruling it out. Crowdfunding is a cool-ass thing these days. "Really you'd have a better time building from the ground up, to be honest. That thing's ...a piece of antiquated equipment, let's call it while ignoring the quote with all our might." Kara Zor-El smiles as she's about 3/4ths done. She again pauses to let the computer catch up with her fingers. "I could do that too you know... Isn't that Christmas holiday thing coming up soon? My cousin's BIG on that. I still don't really get it much." Leah comes over and rests her arms on Kara's shoulders as she works. Looking over her right shoulder, she says, "My mom and dad would argue, but to me Christmas is about family, if that makes sense. Mostly about watching little children look at the pretty lights and discover magic inside themselves that they didn't know existed in the world. Adults, it's mostly about spending too much money and trying not to get into debt and kill your in-laws. And if you can, finding a smile on someone's face who still has a little of that awestruck child inside them. But I'm a pessimist. Religion isn't something that my mom got too far with me on, I'm afraid." Kara Zor-El keeps going through the emails faster than the human eye can register as she says, "See... I thought that's what THANKSGIVING was about, and Christmas was about giving presents and some fat man with superspeed and magic breaking into people houses and leaving toys in exchange for cookies." That was not Kara's own assessment - it was how it was described to her by Damian, so she took it with a grain of salt. She continues, "But that family thing is what Kal says also. He also says it's about Christianity, but I'm not Christian so I guess that might be why I don't get it." Leah points at the computer and says, "That one's good, keep that one," randomly. Mostly to mess with Kara, because she can't see a damn thing and she likes to keep the Kryptonian onher toes. And because she's a bit of a dick sometimes. :D "Seriously though, it got that way but it's actually a pagan holiday originally. Society determines reality, at the moment it's a Christian thing, sure. Dunno what it'll be next. I just like presents. And smiles." She really, really does. Smiles are her primary source of payment at conventions, and she always comes home loaded down with them. Takes her weeks to use them all up. Kara Zor-El stops doing her reviewing when she points, then goes back several emails to the exact point that Leah pointed at. "Oh my god, this is such a mean email, why would you want me to keep it?" She reads the email aloud. "You should quit playing games unless it's stuff for girls like Bejeweled, you don't know how to play games... and he misspells games as G-A-E-M-S...." Kara continues. "Go back to the kitchen and make me a sammich haha loser what you need is a real man to show you how to play games if this was..." She pauses. "Wow, long run on sentence with no punctuation.." She continues, "if this was a tournament Kim would have kicked your butt even though shes a girl too at least she doesn't suck like you. - R.L." Kara looks over at Leah, "You seriously want to keep this jerk's email?" Kara Zor-El scrolls down a bit. "PS Supergirl is a loser too and a cheater who doesnt play fair and should be sued." She pauses. "I didn't even play the game. What the heck?" Leah twitches visibly, then says, "Oh hell yes," as she wakes herself up. "Actually had no idea what I was pointing at, but THAT one deserves something personal. Finish up, I'm gonna compose something appropriate. Is that from George Lucas?" Sidelined from her righteous wrath for a second, she glances up at an email above, then shakes her head. Back on topic, back on topic. "Here, let me answer them. I'm more used to dealing with people with proctology issues than you are." Kara Zor-El finishes the last 200 emails off, then goes back to the insulting one. "No, not George Lucas. He just calls himself R.L." She leans over to Leah. "Probably stands for Real Lame." That's about as big an insult as Kara's capable of in a flame war. She seems proud of it though. "Wait, you're in a fight with George Lucas? Doesn't he make that movie that you soooo want me to watch?" Leah points to the email that she was referring to, above the R.L. one. "This one. Not referring to the...never mind. He probably heard that you hadn't seen it yet and wants to invite you to watch it naked or something." To be fair, Mr. Lucas probably isn't a douche; she's never met the man. But she's in a mood now and men are men. "Slide over, ace. I got me some typing to do. Watch and learn." Accessing the keyboard for a few minutes, Leah starts: "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I refer to you by that term for several reasons, none of which should be taken as complimentary, but as you deign not to identify yourself in any meaningful fashion I assume cowardice and a lack of understanding of the feminine gender. Considering the fact that you refuse to even use a name in your mail, I'd suggest putting on your big girl panties and growing a pair if you want to insult someone. "Please read a self-help book. Don't be picky; any of them will have a solid chance of tripling your IQ and giving you one chance in a hundred of never being worthy of Supergirl's presence, let alone her friendship. She, and I, are quite able to handle ourselves in your big, masculine world. Also, spellcheck is not something you should consider to be one of many available options. "Kim can defend herself, but I still do not choose to let a mysogynist appear on my email and badmouth her or any other respectful human being. If you can find it in your genetalia to actually stand up for your words, I'd love to see it. Assholes like you should be confronted like the bullies that they are, so that you don't eventually hurt someone who is scared of you. Come get some, bitches. "Ever so sincerely, Clover Cosplay." Leah hits send with a small smile of satisfaction. "Whatcha think?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Not bad." she says to Leah. Then about a minute later, there's a return email to Leah. What... do they just sit at the computer WAITING for email? Probably. No life losers. The email reads as follows: "Oh you want a piece of us? We'll totally kick your asses girls need to learn where they shouldnt be like video games unless they have big bewbs haha and being heroes isnt right for them unless they're like healers for the men or something and they shouldnt think they're better than guys cause everyone knows girls are lame at video games and hero stuff I'll show you! One hour you meet up at Central Park and you and your superslut friend can dress all sexy for us haha loserz! bet you wont show up cause you know we'll beat you down!' - R.L!" Kara watches. "I think his grammar is getting worse..." Leah sighs. She pushes back from the computer, saying, "Yeah...that's what we in the internet world call a 'troll'." She uses air quotes to make sure Kara gets the point. "You can't out-argue them because nothing you say sinks in, and they never stop. Usually have no real limits on their lives, a lot of trolls are kids with very little adult supervision. If they ever saw real 'bewbs' they'd probably faint." She waves at the screen, then says, "I'm going to Central, you wanna come? No worries, I can take 'em. They haven't met an Irish girl before, I bet." She cracks her knuckles and gets out the evil that she keeps handy for special occasions. Also known as mace and 9-1-1 on speed dial. Kara Zor-El looks over at Leah. "Sure... I'll come too. I mean I don't think you'll NEED me there but with how they're acting I wouldnt want to take chances. What mean people." Leah gets her shoes. "I really need to show you 4-chan someday. Open your eyes a little," she muses as she opens the door to head out. To meet some bullies at Central Park, who have a really nasty-tough blonde girl that's hunting them. Oh, and Supergirl. She waves at the screen, then says, "I'm going to Central, you wanna come? No worries, I can take 'em. They haven't met an Irish girl before, I bet." She cracks her knuckles and gets out the evil that she keeps handy for special occasions. Also known as mace and 9-1-1 on speed dial. Kara Zor-El looks over at Leah. "Sure... I'll come too. I mean I don't think you'll NEED me there but with how they're acting I wouldnt want to take chances. What mean people." Leah gets her shoes. "I really need to show you 4-chan someday. Open your eyes a little," she muses as she opens the door to head out. To meet some bullies at Central Park, who have a really nasty-tough blonde girl that's hunting them. Oh, and Supergirl. Kara Zor-El dressed in civilian clothes. Not as Kara Starr, but just... Supergirl, in normal clothes. She even put on a Superman sort of... tube top shirt that she uses when she goes out to dance clubs. She also play some Angry Birds on her cell phone on the drive over, since she doesnt really think a bunch of jerks sending nasty emails would even show up, let alone be a threat to Leah. She was just there 'just in case.' Pulling into a parking spot, Leah says, "Hey, I suggested flying," as she gets out. Still, it's a nice day for a drive and she actually enjoys driving her car. Windows open, a good relaxing afternoon, and she's not anywhere near as homocidal as she was earlier. "C'mon, we can get deep fried ice cream after." Leah puts her hands on her hips, then calls out, "HEY YOU GUYS! I brought my boots, where's your asses for the kicking?" Considering she's wearing her high leather boots that go up to her knees, she's totally ready for shit disturbing. The silence in the park is palpable, but the ruffling of the trees seems a bit unnatural as she waits for a response. "Oh, that can't be good..." Leah isn't wearing supergirl merchandise. Nope. Leather boots, matching pants, and a blue velvet vest. She's come loaded for bear. Considering the way the vest hugs her chest, anyway. Kara Zor-El gets out of the car with Leah, still not that concerned. She's thinking about deep fried ice cream. "I still don't get that. Deep fried ice cream? How do you deep fry ice cream? I'm from a planet that was like... 1000 years ahead of Earth technologically and I still think that's impossible. Leah doesn't get an immediate response from the park, so she takes a moment with Kara's question. Or tries to, opening her mouth and looking over her shoulder to her friend when a loud voice bellows from the left, behind some shrubberies. "Ha! See, brothers in arms? Lived with us for years and she still does not understand basic cultural concepts!" A rather snort-filled laughing from some other people ensues, and four muscly, rather nerdish-looking people come out of the bushes. Cracking their knuckles as they try to do it without disturbing their pen holders in their pockets. "Once again, we meet again, ....again, Supergirl! And your, hehehe, your pet girlfriend who has no place in the gaming world. You probably play on a game console!" His friends snickerlaugh at that, finding it for some reason hilarious, and the way he says 'girlfriend' seems to have other connotations. Leah twitches, then says, "I got this one," to Kara as she starts toward the group with her hands ready to grab something sensitive. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose. "Not these guys again..." She puts her hand on Leah's shoulder to stop her from going towards them. "Leah... actuall I know these idiots. They're sort of dangerous." She then adds, "In the way that a 3 year old with a gun is dangerous, but still." She looks at them. "Yknow... arent you guys supposed to be in jail? I'm pretty sure that after I beat you guys up, you got sent to jail." Kara Zor-El murmurs to Leah, "What's wrong with playing on game consoles by the way?" Leah stops short when warned not to go up and try to rip the junk off of these ones. She's been well trained by previous supervillain events, and has no intention of having her head literally torn off by a geek squad no matter how much she'd like to have their earlobes on a pike. "It's a thing, computer gamers have this superiority complex over console players because they can modify and upgrade their system easier." She's cut off at that point, as Twink pushes his glasses up his face with a finger and says, "The true PC elite is what she's referring to, and it's not a surprise that she does not number among us." He sniffs almost snobbishly, while Minmax and TPK nod as if he's spoken the sage truth of all time. "Only children and women use gaming consoles. Real men step forward and learn how to upgrade their systems like an adult." "Enough of this chat!" Rules Lawyer says angrily. "No prison could hold us, we are everywhere! All technology falls to our skills, and when needed, to our POWER! Ahahahahacoughcoughsnort." He tries for the evil laugh and has to pause to use his inhaler. Then nods, turning to Kara. Points at her. "You cheated us out of a fair victory last time! Now we find you and your lesbian on OUR forums? Only so much dishonor can we hold! And no cheaty this time, breaking us by not acting like your kind act. There are rules to these things." Leah looks at Kara, absolutely baffled. "Rules? Was I not there for a memo or something?" Kara Zor-El leans over to Leah. "He punched me in the face and broke his hand. Started complaining that I didn't turn my head with the punch like my cousin does, and that I didn't call for my cousin so they could fight a guy instead of me." She takes a long irritated sigh, "Apparently that's 'against the rules' according to these idiots." She pauses and looks at Rules Lawyer. "Oh and we're not lesbians! We're just good friends." She gives Leah a kiss on the cheek. She crosses her arms. "How about tell me what these rules are?" Unfortunately, Rules Lawyer is slightly distracted for a moment. Holding up a 'wait a moment' hand, he's discussing how many xp he should get for the speech he just did with Twink, who maintains that 'inspiring speeches' fall under third edition rules in the superhero guidebook and therefore only give xp at the end of session, while Rules Lawyer insists on an immediate level-up. So it's Minmax and Total Party Kill who are ready to handle Kara, and since TPK isn't so much of a talker, he says, "Finally, action! Roll initiative bitches!" and spreads his hands wide. A sheet of flame springs out from his hands, crossing the park toward Kara and Leah, who almost instinctively steps behind Kara for safety. Duh. "Flame War Attack!" Kara Zor-El just looks at them as they huddle for xp talks. She murmurs, "I really hate these guys..." to Leah. While they're discussing XP, Kara says to Leah, "Although I can definitely upgrade your computer..." Then TPK as soon as TPK calls out his attack, Kara quickly just purses her lips together and blows a blast of freeze breath at TPK, both putting out the flames and encasing him in ice. Then Kara just stands there, crossing her arms, tapping her foot. "By the way, how do you roll initiative?" Leah shrugs. "It's a Dungeons and Dragons thing. Never played it myself, but I hear it's pretty fun." She nods at the one-second win against TPK, who now looks more like a statue than an opponent. "He'll be okay, won't he?" "Cheater!" Rules Lawyer yells, now joining in the fight. "Super cheat! Girls don't get to insta-kill, that's an assassin trait and you're bruiser class!" He pushes Minmax away from him and the two of them separate so they can come at Kara from both the left and the right at the same time. Similarly, Twink isn't doing nothing. He's circled around and is coming in from behind, where Leah is. Wielding a laptop kind of like he plans to use it as a blunt weapon, Leah sees him coming and plants her feet. Not backing down, not today. "Kara. Handle those two. I wanna try something." Leah maces them, then calls 911 to get an ambulance. Because blinded people don't protect their vital areas well and she's a kicker. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little to Leah when asked if TPK would be okay. She knew he had some invulnerability, and it was a quick freeze. A quick look with super-vision and he seemed fine. Just... frozen. Kara gets between Rules Lawyer and Minmax when Leah gets away from her and she nods to Leah. "Um okay..." she then looks between the two superpowered nerds and hold up a hand, pointing to her fingers. "First... girls can be assassins too. Second, he's not dead, just frozen. Third, who made up these rules?!" "Rules are made by GOD!" Rules Lawyer says, his eyes lighting up red and blasting at Kara as he rises from the ground; a paper-pusher mockery of Superman with nonmatching socks and laser eyes. He follows the eye blasts by flying at Kara with a right hook, his fist prepared to turn from her when she turns her head. As it should. Because she must follow the rules set down by her superior, the male Kryptonian. When he does so, Minmax reaches behind himself and pulls out twin matching AA-12 fully automatic 12-gauge shotguns with slug loads and unloads at Kara's side! "Death to the Horde, Alliance forever!" The guns are LOUD, if nothing else. Leah gets the hell out of the way, ending up facing down against Twink, who grins as he approaches her. "Aw, all on your own little lesbian? I bet your mistress would be upset if something happened to you. Maybe take away those fingers so you can't pretend to be a gamer ever. Again." Kara Zor-El sighs as Rules Lawyer blasted her with his 'laser eyes' - she wondered... she REALLY wondered... if he knew that his 'laser eyes' weren't actually painful to her. It's not like they were even close to something which would even hurt her. Kara puts up her hand to catch his fist. "So... just to be sure..." She's interrupted by Minmax firing a hail of bullets at her side, and she rubs her bridge of her nose again with irritation as she ignores the bullets hitting her. "Not sure what part of bulletproof is difficult." she says to herself, before looking at Rules Lawyer, whose fist she stopped cold in her hand. "You're saying that God made the rule that when you punch me, I'm supposed to turn my head with the punch so you don't break it against my face, because my cousin does that?" Trying to get free, Rules Lawyer looks for all the world like he's got his fist caught in a vice and can't get loose. He's flailing a bit, and the occasional slug from Minmax's weapons bouncing off of him does him as little damage as it did Kara. They really should have found something that THEY feared as a weapon before trying it on the girl who kicked their asses soundly before. "God made rules to define our existence. Rules of thought, rules of logic and of physics. Those who break them are not to be...ngh...let go of my hand! Cheat!" He whines like a two year old denied a treat, and Minmax reloading doesn't seem to even be an issue. He just starts shooting again, as if logic of not doing well the first time isn't part of the situation. He just enjoys shooting. Glancing at TPK, frozen, Leah looks at Twink. "Yeah, lemme get a shot in and we'll see who the big man is in this fight, loser. I got no powers at all, you owe me the first hit." At which point, Twink lifts his jaw and says, "Fine. Hell, I'll give you TWO! Because I'm a gentleman." He pauses to scratch his butt, then lowers his laptop to let Leah have a shot. "Right on the jaw, babe. Show me that tae kwon dribble you learned from Supergirl." Leah stalks up to Twink, then says, "Supergirl? Supergirl my ass. I learned to fight from my MOM!" and sprays him right in the eyes with her can of mace. Twink goes down, screaming and clutching his eyes. Kara Zor-El ignores Rules Lawyer calling her a cheat. Again. And she starts walking over towards Minmax, still holding Rules Lawyer by the hand, dragging him behind if need be, until she's about a foot or so from him. She looks down at where the bullets are hitting, then back up at him. "You know it's...-" But it's too loud for him to hear. She grabs the end of the gun and bends upwards. "YOU KNOW IT'S... You know it's not doing anything to me right? Bulletproof?" She motions at her unscathed body with her free hand. When Kara hears a girlish scream of agony, she looks to where Leah is with a start, "LEAH!" Then sees it's Twink on the ground, clutching himself. "Um... carry on Leah!" Then looks back at Minmax. Long distance to Asia: Leah has excellent taste in cheeks. Rules Lawyer is actually kicking at Kara now, trying to get his hand free while he pontificates on his personal religion at length. "Men are meant to protect and to teach women their ways, what is your cousin doing?? He hasn't taught you enough to even quantify with moral legacy units within basic ranges of .." It goes on for a while. None of it making sense to the typist of this pose, so we're going to use our imaginations for the rest and fill it in with Charlie Brown teacher noises. Waah waah waaah... With his guns bent, Minmax looks at them and blinks. And then he actually starts crying, looking at his bent toys. "You got oil on the barrel! It'll never come out, you touched the gunmetal!" Wait, what? Looking as upset as a ...whatever he is, can be, he roars and pulls out an armful of grenades, all of them armed! At zero range, the blast will be between him and Kara, and probably be a bit messy. Kara Zor-El frowns when he pulls out the grenades. "What is it with guys and grenades?!" First with the poachers. Now with these guys. She pulls back her fist and gives Minmax an uppercut, sending him and his his grenades sailing through the sky, landing a mile away in the Hudson River. At which point the grenades explode safely on the invulnerable-ish guy in the middle of the Hudson River. KAra then looks over at Rules Lawyer who's still kicking at her and pulling at his fist. "Actually... originally I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, not the other way around." Rules Lawyer stops pulling long enough to stare at Kara after her statement. He didn't react to his friend getting punched into the River, but that, that he stops for. "Unacceptable! Your culture fails. This is going onto all the forums, along with your cheating ways, you slattern!" Leah limps over, favouring her right foot for some reason. She looks at Rules Lawyer, and says, "You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." Then she licks her finger and makes a little '1' mark in the air, and turns away from him with a slight butt-wiggle. Then in a little singsong she says, "Spellllll-cheeeeeeeck!" as she limps back and leaves Kara to finish this one off. Kara Zor-El just looks at Rules Lawyer, putting her free hand on her hip, then gives his fist a squeeze to force him onto his knees. "You don't get to say ANYTHING about my culture. And... and you're the slattern!" She then looks for Leah. "Leah? What's a slattern?" Leah says, "Last I checked," then pauses to pull out her phone. Insta-google. "Slattern. A dirty, untidy woman. Also known as someone sexually promiscuous. Oh." Turning and putting her hands on her hips, she adds, "Prostitute. Hooker. Lady of the evening. Paid girlfriend. Kara, hit him. If you don't, I'm going to. I am SICK of your attitude mister, you can't even get your balls high enough to actually be direct about your insults. I'm going to find a winch and see if I can't get something amputated to remember me by." She looks serious. Rules Lawyer looks at Leah, then at Kara, and doesn't seem to understand as he gets forced to the ground. At least Kara's only hurting him. "This...doesn't make sense!" Kara Zor-El lets go of Rules Lawyer's fist when Leah explains what he was calling her, and looks down at him, hands on her hips. "Did you seriously call me a hooker using a word that I didnt know and no normal person would bother to know? And what doesnt make sense? That you're weaker than me? Get in line. Look.... I'm giving you one chance to give up or I'm going to do what my non-lesbian friend who happens to be a girl is suggesting." Leah is looking at her phone. She frowns, then says, "You believe this? My email folder is full again." She peers at Rules Lawyer from over her phone, eyes narrowed, and says, "I have UNLIMITED email! It's full! Why do you do this to me? Do I have to go after Bill Gates next? I swear." She turns and swings her phone at Rules Lawyer's face, making him back away as if it could hurt him. The guy looks up at Kara, and says, "You two are crazy!" before trying to pry Kara's thumb off of his hand. "Leah shouldn't even be fighting, she's clearly a support class, and you! You're so OP it's broken!" From behind, Twink says from the ground, "She kicked me!" as he sits up, his eyes clearing, and reaching for his laptop. When a sudden glare from Leah makes him stop. For some reason, he's not entirely sure that Leah won't find a way to hurt him for trying. Leah is favouring her right foot. Might be related. Nah, a lady wouldn't do that. Uncertain what to do next and too focused on the fact that Kara is 'obviously a cheating cheater', Rules Lawyer resorts to punching Kara in the stomach. Repeatedly. Given that he's actively trying not to hit her in the upper torso so he avoids any contact with her chest, he might technically be considered being slightly gentlemanly. Or unable to handle the concept of direct contact with a boob. "Shoryuken!" Kara Zor-El murmurs to Leah after seeing how she cowed Twink, "You know... if you need a costume, I know a person who could do one up for you and..." She pauses to look at Rules Lawyer who keeps slamming his fists against her. "Will you stop-" punch "Seriously, you're ticking me off now, just give-" punch "I don't know what Shoryuken means either but -" PUNCH Finally she just grabs his fist again, forces him back to his feet. "Warned you." Then gives him an uppercut to the underside of his jaw, sending him flying upwards - and not under his own power. She then flies up to overtake him and let him hit into her feet, but unlike what she does with stronger opponents like Abomination or Rhino, she doesnt punch him back down. Gravity can take care of that. She just didn't want the guy going into orbit. Leah subtly steps to one side and gets out of the way, letting Rules Lawyer impact with the ground as she reviews her email. "Hey Kara! Disney wants to give me a million dollars if I can convince you to go see Star Wars on camera! You want a million dollars?" She wonders what she'd do with a million dollars as she aims her mace canister at Twink, who decides not to try anything. "Smart move. No thanks, I've got one." She is wearing her Supergirl underpants, after all. Kara Zor-El lands a second or two after Rules Lawyer hits the ground. "Um... okay, I guess. I mean I already have a million dollars but I guess I could give it to charity or something?" she says. She looks at Rules Lawyer as he is faceplanted on the ground. "Are we done? Can I call the police now?" Leah closes her phone, saying, "We'll talk about it, and I know a good charity. It's the 'Leah goes to Astronaut Training school' fund," as she adds another geeky goal to her life. Arbitrarily, without thought, and committing to it instantly and with all of her heart. She will go into space, damnit. First cosplayer in orbit. Twink, leaning over and looking at the phone, says, "Girls shouldn't be in space, it's the last frontier," and gets a spritz of mace in his face for the trouble. "Gaaah! Twice!" Without even looking at him, Leah holsters her can and leans on Kara's shoulder. Then whispers, 'might have broken my toe' with a grin. Then, louder, "Oh yes. Yes, you can call the police now. Before someone gets hurt." With one guy frozen in ice, one rolling on the ground whining, one stuck face-first in the ground and one being fished out of the bay by a garbage scow...they might want to hurry. After all, the girls are still in the area. Dun dun DUNN!